


skydive from walls we built

by stillhumanz



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: @that train: thank u, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, aaaAAAAAaAAaaaaaAAA, i. love them a lot ok., like. wow, spoilers for friends?? i guess??, this is slight canon divergence too bc the train gets Delayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhumanz/pseuds/stillhumanz
Summary: ”...I guess I reallyamoverreacting,” Wallis begins, with that slightly arrogant grin that Purple justloves-to hate.”Considering I got you to shut up.” they both share a slight laugh at that, and then the silence is comfortable.It reminds Purple of the days when they were still...Something.When they’d sneak off just to go on pointless dates in the middle of nowhere, or to watch the sunset, or just kiss the living daylights out of each other-anything.





	1. skydive from walls we built

”How long is it until they  _ get _ here?” Wallis complains, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket. Purple shakes his head and watches somewhat worriedly from next to him, shrugging.

”Ten minutes or so.” is his simple reply, ”They... Won’t be long.” Wallis glares at him. He doesn’t look angry though- actually, Purple can practically  _ feel  _ how nervous the other is. He’d attempt to help calm him down or something, but… well, to put it simply, he’s never really been good at that.

”But what if they  _ do?”  _ he knows Wallis is being just a little overdramatic, this time; but the slight hint of genuine worry that seeps into his voice toward the end of the sentence doesn’t go unheard. ”What if- I don’t know, the train gets delayed or something? What if they  _ missed  _ the train?” Purple rolls his eyes at this.

”Wallis, I’m pretty sure they would’ve showed up to the station too early if anything. And trains around here almost never get delayed.” he huffs, though this doesn’t seem to help at all because Wallis somehow ends up finding other things to fret over.

Over the next five minutes, Purple hears far too many worries for him to even count: someone getting left behind (‘Wallis, Petunia would be doing roll call every fifteen minutes,’) something being forgotten (‘Wallis,  _ Petunia,’)  _ and the _ train getting blown up  _ (‘okay, we  _ both  _ know that’s ridiculous.’ and Purple’s slightly surprised when Wallis nods at that.)

Though after those five minutes are up and they don’t see any sign of the train yet, it gets slightly irritating. If Purple hears the phrase ‘I told you so’ once more he swears he’s going to  _ scream. _

But he’s lying if he says he isn’t concerned; Wallis never gets like this, unless something is really wrong.

_ Like the day you broke up with him. _

Okay yeah thanks he really doesn’t need that thought right now.

Purple frowns to himself, because that thought- one of the many things he’s had to keep at bay since Wallis got here- kind of  _ has _ put him off now. So, in a futile attempt to distract himself, he stares straight ahead at the train tracks, hoping that this damn thing gets here quick enough to split the awkward silence that’s been hanging in the air between he and Wallis for the past few minutes.

Apparently, luck isn’t on his side, because not even three seconds later Wallis comes pacing into his view again.

”Maybe the train  _ did  _ get delayed… Harold probably left that bear of his behind or something… I hope the train didn’t  _ actually  _ get blown up...”

_ ”Wallis.” _ Purple facepalms. ”None of that happened. They’re  _ fine _ \- it’s probably just a small delay.” at this point, he decides he’s pretty much done standing around and plops himself down on the grass. ”Just... Sit down-”  _ with me, please. _ ”-or something. I don’t know.”

And, to his surprise, Wallis sighs, resigned, and actually sits down on the patch of grass  _ right next to him. _

”...I guess I really _am_ overreacting,” Wallis begins, with that slightly arrogant grin that Purple just _loves-_ **_to hate._** ”Considering I got _you_ to shut up.” they both share a slight laugh at that, and then the silence is comfortable.

It reminds Purple of the days when they were still...  _ Something.  _ When they’d sneak off just to go on pointless dates in the middle of nowhere, or to watch the sunset, or just kiss the living daylights out of each other-  _ anything. _

And maybe Wallis can read his mind or something, because when Purple can begin to feel misery’s tightening grip on his subconscious, he speaks.

”I’m worried.” is all he says, fiddling with his sleeve again. ”Like- really worried.”

”You don’t say.” the joke does nothing to improve the mood.

”I… I’m scared for the rest of them.” Wallis mutters, seemingly unable to meet Purple’s gaze. ”I don’t know how the hell they’re handling all of...” he makes a vague gesture to the surrounding area.  _ ”...this.” _

”I….” Purple wishes he could say something, but he just _ can’t. _

”I just want to know what’s going to happen to us.” it’s selfish, but as Wallis flashes him a bittersweet smile, Purple’s heart leaps in his chest because he almost thinks he was talking about  _ them. _ What they  _ used to be. _

But of course, he isn’t, so Purple tries to hold back the slight twinge of pain in his chest that reminds him of a feeling he’d felt so long ago, and makes an attempt to smile back.

”Wallis… you’ll be fine.” he says finally, though the reassurance sounds pathetic- and a tad familiar- to him. ”Everything- everything always turns out right in the end,remember?” he realises too late what he’s said, doesn’t think about it until Wallis’ eyes widen and he stares at him with an expression made up of too many emotions to name.

_ Like the day you broke up with him. _

”Don’t-” Wallis’ voice comes out croaky and he winces. ”Don’t say that.”

”Oh _god,_ I-” Purple begins to apologise (because _jesus christ he can’t just_ ** _say that,_** _not_ ** _now-)_** but the words fall flat when Wallis just gives a sad shake of his head.

”Its fine.” he mutters. Wallis plucks at the grass beneath them now; it doesn’t take a genius (or, in Purple’s case, ex-boyfriend) to realise he’s upset.

”Wallis, look, I shouldn't have-”

But before Purple can say another word, soft, _ familiar  _ lips are on his.

It’s a somewhat brief, clumsy, kiss- reminiscent of their first, he muses- but Purple doesn’t  _ care.  _ He lets himself melt into this moment; a luxury he only _thinks_ he won’t be able to experience again anytime soon. And when they part after, the moment broken by Wallis’ flushed face and hand loosely gripping his arm, it’s silent.

”...You wouldn’t shut up.” Wallis says, grinning from ear-to-ear despite the tears welling up in his eyes.

And, as he’s practically tackled to the ground in a hug by the other, Purple’s sort of happy that the train ended up getting delayed after all.


	2. dying just to feel alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell do you look so shocked?” Wallis barely even manages to glare now. ”People who are in love don’t break up with eachother for no reason,” he trails off, pulling his knees to his chest, and continues with a quiet, ”you never even told me what I did wrong.”

Purple realises far too late that now things are just worse. Because when Wallis clings to him, smiling and sobbing and shaking, he just keeps sobbing and shaking and _ doesn’t stop. _

 

”God,” Wallis mumbles, after he seems to have run out of tears to shed. ”That was stupid- fuck, I’m stupid. I shouldn’t have-” as if realising something, he suddenly pulls back and sits up, now further away from Purple than he had been before. 

 

”Wallis, this isn’t...”  _ this isn’t your fault, _ he wants to say, just to stop seeing that look on Wallis’ face that reminds him of when they’d broken up, when Wallis had been asking  _ what he’d done _ , pleading that  _ he could change _ and  _ they could be happy again _ but it was all Purple’s fault. It’s always his fault. And, just like before, Purple’s words catch in his throat and he’s left not knowing what to say.

 

”...save it.” Wallis glances away and Purple feels guilty that he’s slightly relieved about it. ”I was an idiot- god-” his gloved hands dig into the grass below him. ”That- that was stupid, forget I did that. Please.”

 

”But-”

 

”I said  _ save it.  _ I know. I shouldn’t have kissed you because- because it was _ stupid _ , I didn’t think and I- I did it even though  _ I know you don’t love me anymore _ but I just-”

 

_ I know you don’t love me anymore. _

 

As soon as the words leave Wallis’ mouth, Purple feels his eyes go wide and he freezes up completely. The magician seems to notice this and gives a humorless laugh.

 

”Why the hell do you look so shocked?” Wallis barely even manages to glare now. ”People who are in love don’t break up with eachother for no reason,” he trails off, pulling his knees to his chest, and continues with a quiet, ”you never even told me what I did wrong.”

 

”Wallis, you-” Purple’s voice cracks. This conversation feels all too familiar to him, even the guilt and heartache that seems to be coming back full force. ”You didn’t do anything wrong, I just-”

 

”Just suddenly decided I wasn’t good enough for you? Because I was too stuck up or dramatic or yelled at you too many times?!” and now Wallis is crying again. ”For the love of god, just tell me what I  _ did! _ ”

 

”You didn’t do anything wrong, Wallis, I  _ swear-”  _ it’s at this point that the other stands up, and for a split second Purple is scared he’s going to do something stupid-

 

”If I didn’t do anything wrong, then  _ WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!”  _ he screams, finally having reached his limit.

 

Silence.

 

Purple wants to speak- try to tell him why he did it, that he really does still love him and that he’d take him back any day if he could just get over himself and admit what he’s done wrong. 

 

But, as per usual, Purple is too stubborn to admit anything, so they both just let the tense silence sink in as Wallis slowly sits back down. They both avoid eachother’s gaze.

 

”...I’m sorry.” Purple realises all too late, when Wallis stares at him with wide, watery eyes, that it’s not what he should’ve said.

 

But, before either of them can even attempt to fix the mistake, there’s the unmistakable sound of an approaching train.

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi it's another gv fic!! kinda?? angsty??? i guess???????
> 
> kinda rushed bc i Needed to get it done but im kinda happy w/ how it came out so!!!
> 
> come n yell at me on my gv tumblr, stratoverse!


End file.
